Why Anyone?
by Robingirl
Summary: Why should I have to feel this way? Why anyone?
1. Why Anyone?

**Disclaimer: Do not own YJ, that is the DC comics job**

They fell

Every single one of them, gone

Falling, falling

Thud

Gone

They were never coming back

They were dead

Why?

Ever since that night I asked myself that question

Why?

Why them?

Why anyone?

Why me?

Why did I have to be the one to watch?

Why did I have to be the one to lose them?

Again, why anyone?

Why should anyone have to watch this?

Why did he have to do it?

Gone

They were never coming back

Tears, so many tears

Mine

Anyone who felt pity for me

Anyone who watched

Bruce

My savior

He rescued me

He tried to be a father figure

He succeeded, to a degree

That's really all I could ask for

Robin

The boy wonder

Me

I'm justice

In a smaller form

Still, I lost my family

No one deserves to go through that

No one

Villains

The sick people who think that that is the way of life

It's not

Because really, what are they really achieving?

My opinion, nothing

Why should I and Batman have to go through this pain of losing the one's we loved?

Why anyone?

**Hope you liked. This is my first little story so hope you like. R&R, no flames unless constructive. **


	2. Why Him?

**A/N: Hello again guys. Hope you like this story. It was suggested that I write this from Bruce's POV so I decided to try it. It may not be as good as the other one though, So here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, or DC comics.**

**R&R please **

* * *

><p><em>Thud<em>

A scream

mouths agape from what we saw

a boy

tears falling from his face

thoughts running through my head

Why him?

Why should he have to be torn away from loving parents?

Why should they have died for not paying for 'protection'?

Why do I see myself in his eyes?

Cops

They were everywhere

Zipping the bodies in bags

Talking to witnesses

Talking to the poor traumatized child

Rain

Funeral for 2 wonderful people

Pain for a poor boy

Again, I see myself in his shoes

Again I ask myself that question

Why him?

A decision made

Documents signed

Limo pulling up

Family being made

Nightmares

Screams

Crying

Holding onto me in death-grip

Soothing circles being rubbed into his back

Bond being made

Son

He is and always will be

brought cheer and life into this cold mansion

Father

What he views me as

Trusts me more than anything

He calls me his savior

I call him my angel

Smiles

Laughs

Hugs

He's my savior in a different way

Brought me out of the darkness

Brought me to the light

He is a true angel of happiness

So about that tragedy,

Why Him?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did good on this one. R&amp;R I beg of you, especially if you like it! It makes me write more, I may write this in Alfred's POV too. Tell me if I should.<strong>


	3. Father Figure

**I'm BACK! Well, I'm back with this one...sorry I've been working on Rebel of the Night****(if you haven't read it yet, go check it out!) and Alfred is pretty tough character because he's so awesome!, and school=homework=grades=stress. So I have been busy. But here is the chapter you've possibly been waiting for...Alfred!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I am still in school, how could I own a HUGE company worth millions of dollars when I don't even have a car? Just Sayin...**

* * *

><p>They were shot<p>

**Bang**

One down

**Bang**

Two down

Child left with nothing

People not caring because he's _rich_

They fell

_snap_

Both down

_crack_

Both dead

Another child left with nothing

People not caring because he's a _circus freak_

I took care of the first

Fed, clothed, cleaned, took to school

Made sure he was loved when no one else was there

When he went to crime-fighting I took care of his wounds

Made sure he stayed in line

I still do

Father Figure

He took in the next one

I feed them both, clothe them both, clean the house and them, and take the young master to school while taking care of _both _there wounds

I keep them both in line

He loves the younger, like I loved him

I still do

Father Figure

They grew up so well

It goes by too fast

Or not fast enough

The young master is so lively it was hard to believe we were so dull

The older master is so quiet and keeps to himself it was hard to believe he could speak

They work so well for each other

I had the privilege to watch them both grow into such fine men, it was sad to see one leave

He grew up so fast, and so well, that all I could be thankful for was being a part of that

I think Master Bruce took it the hardest, of course

He was always the one there for the younger

Helped him

Raised him

Mentored him

Listened to his problems and helped solve them

Cleansed his nightmares

Soothed and comforted him

So when Master Dick decided it was time to leave and be his own person, Master Bruce had to do the hardest thing of all

Say goodbye to him

In the end though, they both know one thing, Master Bruce will always be

Father Figure

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is the last part of this story. It started with Dick viewing his parents death and then moving in with Bruce. Then Bruce viewing the deaths and then about Dick living with him and how they learned to live with each other, and now Alfred's view on the deaths and about how Dick changed them and is now leaving. See the sorta cycle? Hope so...hoped you guys liked this one:) Review!<br>**


End file.
